


Red Planes

by VerdanaWebster20X



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Blood, Character Death, Guns, Inspired by the animatic Red Planes, No shipping, Other, Takes place in what would be Season 4, Technically not at the same time though, sorry tom, they might be slightly ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 09:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15385734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerdanaWebster20X/pseuds/VerdanaWebster20X
Summary: BANG!!!         BANG!!!Tom stopped dead in his tracks, his heart practically skipping a beat when the sound of twin gunshots had ripped through the air. Time seemed to have slowed down as he slowly fixed his gaze to what looked like a pair of holes that had torn through one of his home’s walls- That had come from inside house… His breathing hitched. His blood turned to ice. Tom swiftly made a dash to his house- fatigue long forgotten. The world around him seem to have gone mute- the only noise being the obnoxious sound of his feet smacking the pavement, and his own lapsed breathes. Aside from that, there was nothing but deafening silence, making Tom’s nerves fry.After what felt like an eternity to the young Britt, Tom finally made it to his front door. He quickly dove for the handle and yanked the door open before rushing in, not bothering to close it in case he had to make a hasty escape. He darted toward the living room and froze. Tom’s eyes widened, horror flooding his brain at the macabre display before him.------inspired from garoo EW Red Planes animatic (One part specifically)





	Red Planes

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: September 27th. 2008 was the day Tord left the show.  
> Anyways I hope you enjoy this little oneshot, this is the first thing I`ve posted on Archive of Our Own so please be gentle

September 27. 2006

A gentle breeze brushed Tom’s face, a pleasant change compared to the unyielding waves of heat the sun cast, leaving him hot and clammy in his warm navy hoodie. The sky was a deep, azure blue with not a single cloud to be seen. The eyeless man shot the heavens a quick, petty glare and before walking out of the local park. He had hoped to get out of the house awhile. He decided to head to the park with his beloved bass in hand to unwind, play some songs with Susan, and really just relax. Just a few hours to get away from his ridiculous housemates. Tom doesn’t even remember what it was exactly that that commie prick said to him to piss him off so much that made it impossible for him to stay in the same room with Tord without causing Tom to seethe with rage.

  He had spent at least two-three and a half hours in the park, anger gradually dissipating while plucking at his checkered bass and playing bits of songs he had memorized before the heat had eventually risen to an unbearable level.

 With his battered bass slung over one shoulder, Tom slowly trekked back to his house. Fifteen disgustingly humid minutes: A faint smile tugged at Tom’s lips when his black gaze spotted a familiar red roof of a decently sized single story house. Relief rapidly washed over him once he had locked sight on his sanctuary from the cruel rays of warmth the sun had been beating down.

**BANG!!!  
BANG!!!**

 

 

 Tom stopped dead in his tracks, his heart practically skipping a beat when the sound of twin gunshots had ripped through the air. Time seemed to have slowed down as he slowly fixed his gaze to what looked like a pair of holes that had torn through one of his home’s walls- _That had come from **inside** house…_ His breathing hitched. His blood turned to ice. Tom swiftly made a dash to his house- fatigue long forgotten. The world around him seem to have gone mute- the only noise being the obnoxious sound of his feet smacking the pavement, and his own lapsed breathes. Aside from that, there was nothing but deafening silence, making Tom’s nerves fry.

 After what felt like an eternity to the young Britt, Tom finally made it to his front door. He quickly dove for the handle and yanked the door open before rushing in, not bothering to close it in case he had to make a hasty escape. He darted toward the living room and froze. Tom’s eyes widened, horror flooding his brain at the macabre display before him.

 Lying on the couch, were the motionless corpses of two of his best friends. What made Tom’s stomach clench was how normal they would’ve looked. Edd and Matt’s bodies had been poised in such a way that to anyone, they would’ve assumed they were just resting- if it weren’t for the deep crimson stains seeping into their clothes. Tom felt his stomach twist in discomfort and he suddenly had to keep himself from vomiting, the strong stench of copper having filled his nose. But that wasn’t even the worst part. Between the two limp figures was one more body-except this one was different. Sitting, with his hands stuffed into his front pockets, a jovial smile plastered on his face as if he were unaware of the lifeless bodies by his sides, was Tord. That smarmy, sadistic **_bastard_** grinned at the horrified Britt, as if the four of them were on one of their crazy adventures instead of standing on their friend’s crime scene.

 Tom’s shoulders began to shake. It felt like some strange, supernatural being had reached into his chest and began to squeeze his heart- which had continued to thump against his ribs that if he were more focused- was sure that it had spiked to an unnaturally high level.

 Tom tried to ignore the burning sensation behind his eyes as he stood, transfixed on the two men that he hardly even noticed when Tord got to his feet. He didn’t react when Tord quietly slipped behind him, his friendly smile having morphed into a wolfish grin.

~ Classic ~

 He stared at the two’s faces which had gone slack. A thin trail of blood had pooled from the corner of their mouths. He didn’t turn when Tord brought one of his hands out of his pockets holding a pistol.

~ _Stupid_ ~

  Warm tears slowly began to roll down his cheeks. Tom tried to no avail to keep the rest of his frame from shaking. His shaking worsened when his form was overtaken by silent sobs. He didn’t respond to the resounding * _click_ * behind him.

~ **_Tom_** ~

  His silent weeping paused for a moment when he felt the cool end of a barrel press against the back of his head. His eye’s widened.

* _click_ *

**BANG!!!**

 

\-------------------------------

_~ All I wanna do is ~_

**BANG!**

**BANG!**

**BANG!**

**BANG!**

*Click*

_~ Take your money ~_

\--------------------------------

 

September 27th. 2006    10:45 pm

 

 “Tom? Is everything alright?” The eyeless man jolted and snapped his head to the right to meet the pair of brown eyes of a mildly startled and concerned Edd. Tom blinked for a moment.

 He was sitting on the couch pressed up to the armrest. To his right was - in this order: Edd, Matt, and Tord- who was sitting on the very opposite of the couch. He glanced at the TV screen- which was currently showing the ending credits of something. _‘Oh yeah’_ memories flooded into his mind. _‘We were watching a horror movie. Nightmare on Elm Street or something’_ Tom thought to himself. _‘Must’ve fallen asleep’_

 “Tom?” Edd said with a little more concern in his voice. The other two had begun giving him strange looks due to his silence. Tom rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, only just realizing the tears stinging his eyes. _‘Hopefully they didn’t notice.’_

 “Uhg… What did I miss?” Tom yawned, trying to quickly shake off the terror that had plagued him in his nightmare.

 “Mostly teenagers being idiots.” Tord drawled, eyes briefly flicking to the screen before going back at Tom. The Norwegian looked as if his face had a flicker of genuine worry – either that or Tom was too drowsy to tell.

 Tom hummed in response, trying to keep himself from meeting the others eyes.

 “You fell asleep with about a quarter of the movie left.” Matt spoke up, bluebell eyes trained on the alcoholic in confusion. Tom nodded in response and got up from the couch. His joints popped from a prolonged lack of use.

 “Huh, I guess I didn’t miss that much then.” Tom drawled.

  Edd eyed him in suspicion. Earlier that evening while they had been watching the movie, Tom had drifted off into a light nap. He didn’t think to pay it much mind - that was until the other began to tremble in his sleep.

  “You seemed a bit jumpy when you woke up. Bad dream?” Tom had gone over to the TV to take out the disc.

 “Nah,” Tom shrugged, keeping his back facing three pairs of varying levels of concerned eyes.

 “Maybe all the screaming that he heard while asleep was giving him nightmares.” Tord offered, a small smirk on his face. In the dying light, Edd could’ve sworn he saw Tom’s shoulders stiffen the moment those words had came out of the Norwegian’s mouth. The green clad man grimaced, preparing for another argument between the two men and was surprised at when he heard the other respond in an eerily calm, “Yeah… Probably.” He could’ve sworn he heard a small waver in the eyeless man’s voice.

 The smirk on Tord’s face had fell at the lack of a retort, replaced with confusion when he glanced at Edd. The latter shrugged in _“Don’t ask me, I`m just as confused as you”_ way.

 An awkward silence lasted for a few moments. Matt’s eyes kept flicking between the three, unsure of what to do. The ginger gave a quick glance at Tom. He could immediately tell that the other seemed to want nothing more than to leave. Without a second thought, the violet narcissist abruptly got up and turned to leave.

 “Well, I’m tired. I’m heading off to bed.” The ginger declared, hoping Tom will take this as an opportunity for escape.

 Tom clicked the DVD casing shut, dumping it by the TV. “I think I’m gonna hit the sack too.” He yawned for a second time.

 Edd pursed his lips, before letting out a light sigh. “Yeah, that’s probably a good idea.” He’ll leave Tom alone for now. Pushing him to tell the truth would only piss him off. Maybe he’ll ask when their alone.

 The four of them bid eachother goodnight and headed off to their rooms. Tom, going out of his way to avoid looking at Tord before reaching his room and slamming the door shut and collapsing into bed. He wanted anything but sleep. Images of his friends shot and murdered still burned fresh in his mind’s eye. A soft sigh escaped his lips as he readjusted himself into a more comfortable position.

 Tom really doesn’t like Tord. Tord clearly doesn’t like Tom. But he would never think Tord would ever actually _harm_ Edd and Matt. Sure he and the red hooded man would often butt heads but Tord always seemed to be genuinely attached to the others.

 Tom shook his head and turned to the window, trying to rid himself of his lingering fears. Tord made be an annoying, sadistic, commie prick but he wouldn’t actually try to kill any of them. After all it was just a dream.

 

 

…Right?

  

**Author's Note:**

> Note to self: Stop writing at 10:00 a`clock at night


End file.
